Saving the Nations Australia
by Miss Croatia
Summary: When a girl from Australia saves Russia from France the entire world seems to need help! All she wanted to do was to be with Antonio... rated T for swearing in other languages I guess this is how I pictured Australia...
1. Saving Russia

**Veee~ This story is a bit different! Okay so there's a girl from Australia as our main character! Her brothers are America and Canada and she's friends with Spain and Prussia!**

**She actually doesn't have a name and is called Australia by everyone so keep that in mind...**

**I changed a lot about the original Hetalia so I need you all to pretend Prussia and Spain are Russian for me! :D Thank you!**

**That'd be all!**

* * *

I was so happy being in Russia for my New Year party! Since my so kind brothers Alfred and Matthew had decided to ditch me at home and go to another town with some of his friends. I was at first torn on the inside, alone on New Year in Russia! During winter! Two of my brother's friends were staying at home too.

I called Gilbert and asked him what he was going to be doing. "Well I am probably alone…going to through firecrackers at midnight…"

"Oh well that sounds boring…could I come?"

"Yeah that be neat…I'll call Antonio as well!"

"Nice, we can do more stupid things and get into trouble!" I laughed.

"Yeah…we could…I'll call you when he comes," he hung up and I returned to painting my nails while eating chocolate.

I was painting my nails glitter pink, I always resented pink even as a child, but the force of the glitter made me love it! After I dressed casually, no fancy parties, I got the call from Gilbert. I left my phone at home; if my brother calls it's his own fault. I left a sticky note informing my brother I was with his friends and locked the door.

The stairs were twelve stories high. My curled hair bounced as I went down. Outside it was snowing and I saw my breath in front of me. A snowflake landed on my hand as I lifted my hand to the door. A small eruption came from the side that the river was located on. I took no notice. This season firecrackers and fireworks were exploded by the second. I knocked on the door and sure enough Gilbert opened. "Great of you to show up,"

I took my shoes off; the Persian carpet looked as though it was specially cleaned just for now. Antonio looked up from the screen of Gilbert's computer. "She just came?" he asked.

"No I'm still on Mars waiting!" I sit on the middle of the couch and drop my coat on Antonio's.

"It's freezing outside!" I make a stupid comment.

Antonio and Gilbert look at each other, understanding I'd said something stupid, "Yes it is Australia," Gilbert says and laughs.

"Thank gosh you can speak Russian or else you'd be an absolute idiot, asking 'What did he say?'" he imitates me in a surprisingly high voice.

"I do not sound like that!" I squealed in a surprisingly high voice.

They looked at each other again and laughed. I frowned.

Antonio seemed to be going great in his game, Call of Duty. It was absurd though, he was shooting Russians and he is Russian. I thought better not to raise the topic or they'd call me stupid again.

Around eleven, we all finished the coffee, Gilbert looked at me and said "Have some chocolate,"

"Why?" a little freaked by his command.

"So you'll be fat!" he laughed again.

"OMG!" I squeal again in my high voice "You have two more kilograms than me so shut-up!"

Again sharing a stupid look they laughed. "Anyone for Vodka?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, me please!" I called losing my high voice.

"Of course, you love Russian Vodka don't you?"

"Only if it's a reasonable amount of alcohol, 78% is too much while 50% alcohol is too much as well,"

"Too bad I only have 68%,"

"Then I'll skip, or else you'll be carrying me home,"

"Anything you say Australia," Antonio says to me.

They drank the small Vodka shot in less than two seconds. "I have a classic idea," said Gilbert taking another shot.

"What's that?" asked Dominic.

"Let's go for a walk,"

I liked that idea…but it was cold, I didn't want to be alone though so I agreed. Outside it was snowing less than when I first came to Gilbert's. I looked at one side than the other, "Which way?"

"That way, away from the river, even though we'll go past it when we come back," Antonio pushed my shoulders to an angle to face away from one side.

"Come on children" Gilbert called after us. Just cause he's older than me by eight days!

We began with walking across the road, the streets were empty, and everyone seemed to be indoors enjoying the New Year. Only foolish fools like him suggest for walks in Russia during winter! I followed them for a while before catching up to them and walking beside Gilbert. He noticed me as well. He stopped walking and waited a while before walking next to Antonio instead.

"What's this?" he asked Gilbert laughing.

"She's weird," He told Antonio.

Antonio pulled out a lighter and something else from his pocket. A firecracker! He lit it up and threw it in front of my feet. I got scared, not knowing what force it had. I jumped over it and shouted at Antonio. "Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know, listen I'll repeat you just keep walking!" he said.

Before I could protest he threw a firecracker at me and I jumped over it. "I told you just keep walking!"

"It's kind of hard if you're throwing bombs in front of my legs!"

"Oh my gosh, you're so lame! There not bombs! Look!"

He threw a bomb in Gilbert's feet. He didn't jump, he just walked normally. Then behind when it exploded. I turned and began to walk backwards. I heard a giant bang and turned. Antonio had thrown a bomb behind me as I was walking backwards.

I swore in Russian. He and Gilbert began to laugh. "That is really mean!" I use my high voice again and they start to laugh louder.

"You Australian girls are pathetic!" They both tell me.

I flush red. Glad it was night so they couldn't see me blush. They talked to each other and I was quite, suddenly we walked past a nightclub. A few older men were smoking outside.

We all said good evening in Russian not wanting to fight. They all went quiet and stared. After we went past I heard an explosion and laughter.

"Hm, bullies reckon you could beat them up?" asked Dominic.

"Not all of them," I admitted.

He laughed. "Not like you could even get one!' Gilbert laughed and we stopped walking. It was the local pizza parlour. It was open and was streaming with customers, all laughing and having a great New Year. We walked along and this time I was next to Gilbert again. He ran in front of me and I followed. Again he began to get away and I followed.

"What is this?" Exclaimed Antonio after a few minutes of this repetitive action. "You go one way, and she follows, you try to move again but she follows again!"

"No comment," We both said to him.

He laughed and walked. It was close to midnight and we were slowly getting closer to the river. At the river Antonio began to through a few firecrackers here and there. Gilbert threw one at me, missing terribly!

"Stop!" I pleaded after a while.

"Why should we?" asked Gilbert.

"It's irritating!" I shout.

"You're irritating and yet we tolerate you!" Antonio said.

I stayed silent and then said "Just please stop!"

"You're going to tell me what to do!" Antonio shouts.

I stand from the rock I was sitting on and grab his arm as he was about to light the firecracker, placing it into my pocket. "Please don't," I begged.

"You're going to tell me what to do!" he turns around lights another one and throws it at me feet. It explodes and it was really loud. "I have a classic idea," he says to Gilbert.

"What?" he asks.

"Let's ditch her here and end her annoyance!"

Gilbert laughed. "Fantastic idea!" they ran off leaving me there. I screamed after them. "Gilbert, Dominic!" They already left. I couldn't believe they did that to me. They left me, at a river, at night, on New Year's Eve, in a strange country, during winter, without a phone. I wait there for a while. I stay where I was, maybe, they'd come back, no they didn't. I walked forwards, maybe finding someone who could help me. No one was around in winter so late at night though. I glanced around in the river, afraid of crying or else my tears would freeze up. The water seemed almost still. I picked up a rock and threw it out of anger. It landed with a metallic clang. I found that strange. Again throwing a rock I threw it hearing the metal clang. After three of those I stopped and a metal arm rose from the water. Grabbing me by the arms and waist, lifting me up high I couldn't scream, I was too scared to even breathe. As the arm raised me higher, it eventually pulled me under the water, I tried to scream again but the water filled my mouth and shallowed out my screams.

**~Time Skip!~**

I woke up as a bright light was shone into my face. A man asked me in Russian "Are you a common Russian spy?"

"What?" I closed one eye; it was so bright, seeing only an outline of one person. I was soaking wet and then remembered how Gilbert and Antonio left me, me throwing rocks and a giant arm. I was tied to a chair.

"I said, filthy thing, are you a Russian spy?"

"No!" I screamed "I'm on a holiday from Australia!"

"I'm afraid we're going to have to kill you," he said

"I don't know who you are!" I yelled at him.

"The French you fool!" he barked.

As a gun was held to my head I said "No wait! I want to smoke one more time!"

The French man looked at me and asked me seriously "How old are you?"

"It doesn't matter now! I want a final smoke!" He untied me but kept my hands tied.

As we passed an entirely white corridor other French men were yelling their heads off. One said in Russian to me "How sweet, smoking so young, thank us." He cut my cheek with a knife "You'd die early anyway."

The blood dripped down my face. Sure a few tears came but otherwise I refused to show direct emotion. He handed me cigarettes and a lighter. He pushed me into a room with a glass door. I look at the air vent. I light a cigarette and every time the Frenchman looked away I burned the screws of the air vent. Then I stomped on the cigarette half done. I reached into my pocket and took the firecracker, said a short prayer and lit it, throwing it in the vent. I got out and the Frenchman tied my hands again, pointing a gun at me. The explosion went off and a fire began to tear the walls. The Frenchman swore and threw me at a wall, managing to shoot me in the shoulder. I shout in despair. I scratch the walls with torture of the pain, my nails break and begin to bleed. The fire begins to tear everything and I cry. I could barely stand. Covered in blood and wet. I think since I'm already bleeding I punch the window, water fills in, and I swim out, my knuckles still covered with glass that pierced my skin.

I land on the ground of the river not sure what happened. I cry even more, it was absolutely freezing! I feel someone grab me while another calls the police and ambulance. My vision is blurred but I see Antonio trying to help me up and Gilbert calling. Out of anger I hit Antonio wildly forgetting all my injuries "HOW…how could you?" I cleared my throat "How, you left me, look at what you did…did…to me…" I tried to hit him again but he took my fist.

Gilbert and Antonio were both next to me "Calm down!" Antonio says "It was a joke I had no idea the French were there!"

"I could of died!" I added emphasis on the died.

"But you didn't," said Gilbert "so just relax.

In the hospital I told my brother everything. "They left you out of love." He jokes.

"Not a good time to pull jokes!" I said.

"Well you saved Russia from the French, received half a million dollars from the government as thank you, got epic scars and got to spend time with your boyfriend! All in one night!"

"Neither is my boyfriend! They could have left me to die!"

"But you didn't, so shut up!"

I growled and pushed my head backwards. Gilbert and Antonio came to me and say, "Yeah, really sorry…"

"Seriously?" I ask.

A tall man with a smile and an intimidating body structure comes into my room. "Dobro jutor," he said waving to me

"Dobro jutro," I responded nodding.

"I'm Russia's representative Ivan Braginski," he smiled "As a thank you for saving Russia, we'll be leaving some money in your back deposit and a free flight back to Australia when your holiday ends."

"Wow!" I exclaimed really?" I asked

"As a thank you for saving my home," he nodded thank you he said leaving me with the boys

"You lucky suka!" said Gilbert

I just laughed at him.

* * *

**Dobro Jutro- Good Morning in Russian**

**Suka- Bitch in Russian**


	2. Gone To California 1

**This time we are going to pretend that Ukraine is French! :D**

**Have fun!**

* * *

The last time I was on a plane was in winter when I went to Russia and saved Russia from the French. This year my brother Matthew, Antonio and Gilbert decided we'd go to California. Alfred decided he didn't want to go, which was fine with me! The sandy beaches and the warm climate away, from snow. My brother and I were leaving one day earlier than Antonio and Gilbert so we could see the hotel which was registered under my name.

I hated the first class passengers thinking they're so cool thinking us losers can't afford it. Stuck in Economy and living a life of denial every time I go on a plane. So my bro and I are waiting for the plane to take off. And my bro asks "So who can't you wait to see more Antonio or Gilbert?"

I give a fake growl and say "Neither!"

I actually want to see Antonio, I was so sad without seeing him for two years! I have tried to tell Antonio I liked him, but he missed my obvious sayings and we argue a lot. I was so stressed from our fight, my school, my over demanding parents and all the sports and after school activities, I had insomnia for two weeks.

But I thought Antonio was right for me, taller than me and he was good at heart.

My bro nudged me "Come on, you were so excited you must want to see one of them a whole bunch!"

"No," I said ignoring his look and turning on my TV, listening to music blocking out his annoying voice and ignoring his pokes and nudges.

Upon arrival my brother looked at me and smiled "Tomorrow you're going to see your future husband!"

I lifted my hand saying "No! Go look for a girlfriend instead of annoying me like this!"

A taxi took us to a hotel that was close to the beach.

"Yeah I had two rooms registered," I said at the counter.

"Lady from Australia?" he asked

"What?"

"That's the name that your friends put for you apparently;" he explained under my proper name it said Lady from Australia." I'll talk to my friend tomorrow,"

The guy began to laugh at me as I turned my back. I sighed and told my brother about Lady from Australia. "Great now you're like Lady GaGa!"

I growled again, Antonio is skating on thin ice here. I'll admit in Australia I worked out non-stop getting my body to be perfect, so when I'd see him again he'd faint. Opening one room that belonged to Antonio and Gilbert I checked everything for damage, space and comfort. My bro continued to our room.

I began to wonder which bed Antonio would want. Closer to the door or the window? There was another bed. A fold-away stored in a closet. Maybe I'd drop by for a sleep over!

"Right their coming at twelve, they tell me to meet them at the beach then for swimming and sandcastles and ice cream and-"

I interrupted "Yeah okay, that's nice then let's get ready I want to swim today,"

"Or you can't wait to see Gilbert,"

I calmly walked to my bed picked up both pillows, continuing to walk to my brother, like an effortless explosion I began to smash my brother with them. I hoped it would shut-up but then he began to laugh and say "Antonio plus Lady from Australia,"

I smashed him in the face and he fell backwards. I threw the pillows on the bed again and went to the bathroom. Bikini? Check! Sunscreen to make me glow? Check! Sunshine? Check! Very loving mood? Check! Antonio? We'll find out!

The water shone like a gem and the sand burned like a fire beneath my feet. I quickly put a towel down and sat on it. "WOW! It's beautiful!" I said to my brother looking at the surf.

"The only think that could make it better for you was if Gilbert could kiss you!"

I bit my lip. No. Not Gilbert. Antonio.

I lay on my stomach lifting my sunglasses to my forehead, looking around the beach, around for either of the boys to show up. My brother looked at me and said "I'm going swimming,"

"Yeah," I mumble barely audible "you have the right,"

He laughed and stood on my back making me jump. "Don't worry your boyfriend will come!" then he ran off.

Scanning. Processing…no one yet…oh wait! That white hair! It's Gilbert. I pick myself up and began to run for him ignoring the sand. "Gilly!" I hug him tight and the back away. Keeping my arm around him I look behind and around him. "Where's Antonio?"

Gilbert looks at me and then laughs. I see Antonio walking towards us. His hair that was dark brown and his green eyes! I felt ecstatic just by seeing him smile. I smile as well, losing my soul through my ear. I suddenly see a young pale girl, with blond hair and red bikini come from behind him and take his arm. He looked down at her and smile. Who was she? I know he has two older brothers, no sister, cousin?

I begin to feel weird and I stop smiling. Gilbert poked me "That's Katyusha, his girlfriend."

Girlfriend? No! How! That's irrelevant! Antonio and Katyusha stood in front of me. "Hello, Lady from Australia!" Antonio joked.

Katyusha laughed loudly, "He came up with that!" she pointed to him.

"Calm down," Antonio hugged her and she looked up with love.

I felt happiness dragging it's self from my heart and my entire body. I don't want to live on this planet…

Katyusha gave me her hand and said "Katyusha ! I know you are Lady from Australia!" Taking her hand and an unnatural smiled crossed my face. "I saw you on the news saving Russia! Antonio told me everything too! You're amazing! I can't believe they only gave you half a million! You deserved four million dollars!" She spoke with energy and a Russian accent.

I looked at Antonio and then Katyusha. She was shorter than me, slightly fatter and very pale compared to me.

"Are you Antonio's girlfriend?" I ask.

She nods. "Isn't he the greatest?" she touches his neck and drags him down to kiss him. I look away.

"My brother is here, I must go die…I mean…go to the moon, I mean check at hotel. See you three later!" I look at Antonio for longer than I need, he looks at my face. Then his smile vanished as though he just realized something.

He took a step towards me and I backed up. "Right, later."

I left crying and hearing Katyusha shout "Bye Australia!"

That was something only Gilbert and Antonio can call me! I left all my stuff there and was running on concrete with bare feet. I tripped and grazed my knee. I put my hand on my mouth to stop crying. "Are you alright?" Someone asked who was watching me cry.

"I'm not," I stood up and began to limp away.

Going to the hotel I went up the lift. A woman saw my bloody knee. "Gratis! What happened?"

"I fell," I fell into a hopeless trap set by Antonio and loss my sense of pain.

I got to my room and followed by a room service person. "No matter what you say your knee must be sterilized!"

"Do you have another alcohol I could drink?" I ask.

"No," she says.

"THEN CRACK THE CHAMPAIGNE!"

**~Time Skip!~**

I finished my second glass as the bandage was wrapped. My knee burned and I placed my glass down. "Are you quite alright?" asked the room service asked.

I looked at him and said "Whatz maks youz thinkz I not?" I ask and hiccup.

"Nothing, I have to go."

"So LOOOOOOOOONG!" I shout. I lifted the bottle and lick my lips. The bottle shakes as I try to pour it. I begin to lose my balance. I then pass out.

"Will she be okay?" asks a girl with a Russian accent. Katyusha ! The breaker!

I sit up and find myself on a bed. "She's awake!" Gilbert says. "How much champagne did you have woman?" he asked.

"Listen here, buddy," I hiccup and then continue "I wasn't drinking! I'm a good girl!" I hiccup again.

I feel someone take my hand. Katyusha; The annoying little Russian girl!

I give her a drunken look and slip my hand back. Lying down again I turn to sleep on the other side, but then I see Antonio. The one who chose that thing! I screamed "THE DEVIL!" falling off my bed as I jump.

I pick myself up and climb over the bed as though it were Mount Everest. "It's just Antonio." Gilbert says.

"Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert," I say slowly drawing out the vowels "Gilbert!GILLLBBEEEEERT! Gi-"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" he shouted.

I was quiet and then said "I'm HAVIN ACID TRIP!" I laugh and Katyusha laughs as well.

I stop to look at her. "You girl!" I turn to her and poke her on the nose.

"Yes?" she asks

I hiccup and flick my head towards Antonio "Take care of your man *hic*, If I had him, I'd rejoice every second he…he looks at me…l tell you…we could have had somrthin but but…I screw…that too bad…look after Antonio!"

**~Time Skip!~**

That was embarrassing hearing Gilbert tell me everything I had said. Together we walked down a jetty along the beach. I had woken up in the morning with a headache and wet eyes.

"This all happened yesterday?" I ask.

"Yep, I think you had an acid trip,"

I sighed. He sat down beside me as I put my legs in the water. "I don't get you," Gilbert says

"What do you not understand?" I ask.

"You had a chance to go for Antonio, now you decide to and he has a girlfriend."

I refuse to cry. At least in front of Gilbert I don't want to cry. "Is it just me or is everything shit?"

He touched my shoulder "You screwed up that one ages ago…"

"I don't want to live on this planet…" I whisper, I can't help it I begin to cry.

"What the hell?" Gilbert says "Why are you crying?"

"Gill, I tell you this only because you're my friend, I'm in love with Antonio! I have been ever since I first met him! And Katyusha is his fifth girlfriend and…I'LL NEVER BE WITH HIM!"

Gilbert was obviously uncomfortable and didn't talk just watch me cry. Eventually I felt him put an arm around me. I looked at him; he was looking to the ocean. "He met Katyusha a while ago, I asked him if he liked you and he was quiet and walked out of the room, maybe you'd have a chance, but don't he has a girlfriend he can't obviously understand your emotions."

I sniffled and said to Gilbert "I don't want to live on this planet anymore…"

"Only cause of Antonio?" he asked astounded.

I stay silent "Well, yeah…"

He lets go of me and says "Freak! There are other males on this planet!"

I look at him a bit cheeky and say "Would you be mine?"

He backs off far away and says "Please go and torture Antonio!" standing up he waited for me. We walked along the shore the water smashing onto our feet. I liked this. Gilbert kicked water onto me! I laughed and kicked the water back at him. He stopped and looked at me. Slowly approaching me. "Gilbert?" I ask as he grabs my arm tripping me into the water with my back facing it. "No! Have Mercy!"

Apparently he couldn't hear and he tripped me. I slashed into the water and he laughed putting his hand out to help me. I took it and pulled him beside me.

"Is it cold?"

"I swear I'll get you for that!" he yelled and I screamed crawling away. He grabbed my ankle pulling me backwards. I screamed and then hear my brother say; "summer romance…playing kinky on the beach."

I stood up and Gilbert right behind me. "Wasn't anything! Just getting even!" I said and began to walk. Antonio and Katyusha came in front of me.

"Hello!" Katyusha smiled.

I looked up at Antonio sadly and closed my eyes hanging my head. "Katyusha, Antonio." I pulled a strand of hair behind my ear.

Antonio had said nothing to me yet. I forgot what his voice sounds like.


	3. Gone To California 2

At the hotel around eight, everyone was in the room me and my bro were sharing. Katyusha sat on the bed beside me smiling like loony not understanding she was the reason I was so sad. Gilbert looked at me and Katyusha.

Katyusha looped her arm through mine and said "Your face is really red! Are you blushing?"

My brother laughed "Well with Gilbert here she will be blushing!"

I sighed and looked at my feet Katyusha looked at me and said "I don't think so…"

"I'm fine!" I lie through my teeth. "I'm going to the pool to take a swim."

Leaving everyone there I sit with my legs hanging in the pool. I look at my reflection. _Crap Antonio…I don't understand…why don't you want to be with me?_

I begin to cry. Again I can't take the fact he was with Katyusha now.

"Are you alright?" someone asks and I jump into the pool hoping to cause the effect I wasn't crying.

I turned and saw Antonio alone without Katyusha. "Yes, what makes you think I'm not?"

"I heard you cry."

"It wasn't me!"

He looked at me, obviously not taking my lie.

I looked at the water. "You're really the last person I want to talk to…"

"Why!" he shouted all of a sudden.

"Because you have a girlfriend and I still love you!" I yell at him.

He takes a step back faced a wall and touched his forehead with annoyance. "Seriously? You had 2009 and also winter!"

"Excuse me, in 2009 we were still young and you left me at a river in winter! I got shot in the shoulder!" I quickly got out of the water and stood in front of him.

He looked away "I'm so sorry!"

"Antonio, remember when Alfred met you and told you to marry me? How my mother wanted to plan our wedding, when I threw a book at your head and you need to get it serialised? Our giant argument which me and you laughed so much from?"

He smiled "You threw an encyclopaedia at me!"

"Liar! It was a short story!" I shout "And apparently it's done bigger brain damage than anyone thought it would!"

"You, have brain damage! You were crazy enough to throw the book!"

"You wanted to put poison ivy down my pants!" I yelled.

"I did?" he asked so clueless of what happened that day.

I laughed and pushed him. Like all males he has the reaction of pain. Picking me up by the ankle and wrist, "OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! ANTONIO YOU'RE GOING TO HURT ME! OH MY!" I screamed at him and as he threw me I felt like I was flying until I splashed in the water. I rose to the surface.

Antonio left. He wasn't there anymore. I sighed he left. All of a sudden he grabbed me from behind locking his arms around my shoulders.

"ANTONIO!"

"That's my name use it wisely!"

I flail around while he holds me tight and laugh like hyenas. I stop suddenly and lean my head against his. He lets go and put his arms around my waist "I'm sorry, I love Katyusha,"

I sigh and begin to swim away. "Wait!" he takes my hand. I turn to face him.

We're both still and quiet. We could have heard a feather drop into the water. He held my hand looked into my eyes. "I will admit all the girls I've dated…I only dated them so I could take my mind off you,"

I squeeze his hand "Do you really love Katyusha?"

"No, I was afraid to see you again thinking I'd be really sad without you so I wanted to be with Katyusha so I could pull of the feat of being in your presence."

"I missed you so much…" I told him and he looked at me.

I leaned towards him and he leaned towards me. I was close enough to him to put my arm on his shoulder. He held me tight and kissed me. That was actually my first kiss.

With someone I loved since 2009, in a pool in a top California hotel. I tried to forget him because of all his girlfriends but it never worked. I was so in love with him I rejected two guys who asked me out and some of my grades went up and down but it all levelled when I saw him in winter. Then I realized that I won't rest till I was a beautiful female that if he didn't have he'd pass out. It worked. Here I am; my first kiss with a childhood sweetheart and feeling beautiful.

"Did you lose weight?" he mumbled.

"Shut-up," I said "I did that all for you," I kissed him again.

The door opened and I heard Katyusha shout "Antonio oh sweet thing! Is…she…okay…"

Antonio didn't stop he looked at Katyusha and said "I'm sorry, but this girl has been in my mind since 2009," he hugged me and I say to Natalia.

"I'm so sorry! But it was a childhood story!" I saw Gilbert who looked a bit taken a back but he sighed and laughed at us.

She looks at Antonio and me and says to him in Russian I guess so I wouldn't understand the vulgar "You little insect! Drinking away all my love like that! I wish you discovered the French base and died!" turning to me she screamed "SLUT! Wait your turn! You're a bitch! Stealing my boyfriend."

Gilbert and my brother heard everything she said and I was deeply offended keeping the Russian conversation I say "Excuse me, he liked me since 2009, I was training myself to be strong for him out of love! You stole him from me!"

She looked pale white. "You can speak Russian?" she asked.

I nodded. She smiled and said something in a language that was out of my system. Gilbert took her shoulder and said "What language was that?"

She shook his hand away "None of your business!" smiling even more she got her phone and called someone. All of a sudden a whole army came bursting through the window.

Pointing at me Katyusha barked out orders. Two people grabbed each of us.

"Excellent, the woman who saved Russia, well the French weren't done yet!" Katyushasuddenly didn't have a Russian accent but a French one. "Being Russian is hard…so Australia this is revenge! You killed my daddy! This time, you have no firecracker and bombs! No cigarettes!"

I yelled "You little flea! That was all a fake out!"

She looked at me and said "No shit! What woman would really want to be with Antonio…oh a common loser like you, loser for loser!"

"OI!" my brother yelled "Katyusha-"

"Stop it! I'm Anastasia! That gay-assed name 'Katyusha' is not my beautiful as my French!"

"Damn you French!" I shouted. I was lifted with my legs off the ground so I began to spin around and kicked Anastasia in the face. She was spinning before landing the pool. She swam out and said "Let her go, I want to fight her one on one!"

Her henchmen dropped me and I felt a bone crack. I crouched and Anastasia eyed me. Flipping out a gun. I got worried "You didn't say this!" I shout. She aims at my legs and I jump. As I turn standing up I try to kick her with my heel. Using her gun as a shield I kick the metal, which hurt. Again I bend low and use the pressure to jump. Again she attempts to shoot me in the air. No way am I getting shot again! This won't be a family tradition! You know 'Go shot a girl from Australia kids! They don't feel pain!' I keep one arm at my face.

"Oh, Australia is you tired?" Anastasia puts her hands on her chest and looks at me caringly and in an imitating girly way.

"No actually," I tell her and she looks a bit taken aback "I haven't even shown half of my power."

I run to one side and do a turning jump as she shoots me as I jump I do a back kick in her chest. She falls and the gun goes in one direction away from us both. I walk up to her and put my knee directly on her heart. "Let my friends go!" I demand

She yells in French and everyone starts to approach me "ONE MOVE AND I'LL KILL HER!" I shout at them all.

They look at her for direction and she sighs. She grabs my shoulder throwing me off balance. I roll and I see her pointing the gun directly at me. I close my eyes and lie down flat. Nothing more I could do. Anastasia smiled "Take that, France 1, Australia 0…"

"Oi Katyusha!" shouts Antonio

"I said don't call me that!"

"But I trusted you," Antonio says "Didn't you really like me at all?"  
"Well like you loved me! I saw the looks you two shared! I have eyes Antonio now let me finish this! You're next anyway…cheater...Huh? Where'd she go?"

I did a running jumping side kick right in her face. She was so close to a window that the glass shattered as she fell through. She screamed.

"I killed someone…again…oppsi…" I said in a mocking psychotic voice. I stand with my back facing everyone I hear small shuffle with feet. I turn around with Anastasia's gun. "Who's next?"

Everyone began to run like scared rabbits dropping Gilbert, Antonio and my bro. I threw the gun after Anastasia out of the window.

I put my hands on my hips and said "OI! LYING AROUND LIKE GIRLIE! WHAT YOU NEED IS A WORKOUT YEAH!" I shout clapping my hands.

My brother put an arm around me in a head lock. I laughed and he said "You old cow! YOU SOUND JUST LIKE A GIRLY!" he let me go laughing.

"I knew you did Tae Kwon Do but now I'm afraid to fight you, you killed a gun man…well girl…"

"Gilbert," I said "BACK KICK!" I kicked at him not really hard just so he'd jump. He blocked me and laughed.

I stopped laughing and looked at Antonio. Gilbert and my brother looked at us…stared at us…glared at us… "STOP! GO AWAY!" I shout.

"I always thought you'd be with Gilbert…we'll I'll go plan your wedding, Antonio! I'm your best man!"

"Idiot I'm the best man!" Gilbert argues  
"You can always be the flower girl…at your own wedding!" I suggest.

"You girl, are a fantastic thing!" Antonio hugs me. I hug him back and Gilbert and my brother leave.

He strokes my face gently and I begin to cry. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? We could have been together longer?"

"I'm sorry, I had no idea you actually liked me…"

I stood on my toes and kissed him. "You have grown oh so much since 2009…" I said to him.

"Like you're still that little psycho who threw an encyclopaedia at my head." He told me with a mocking glare in his eyes

"Short story! Little prince, hard cover!"

He picked me up giving me a piggy back. "Is there a scar?" I looked at his head while he descended back to the room.

"Nah! I guess history must repeat it's self…This time throw a coffee table!"

"I don't want to kill my first boyfriend!"

He was quiet "Wait…you didn't even have one boyfriend?"

"I've had friend boys but never a relationship…I guess every guy thought I was an ugly loser." He put me back on my feet and said;

"Well I think you're a beautiful girl! And I'll do anything just to see you smile!"

"I love you! Since 2009!" I jumped and he carried me into the room.

"Should we check her body?" asked Gilbert as we got in.

"NAH!" my bro and I said together.

"I'm actually interested…" said Gilbert

"Well alright let's go see."

"Is she dead?" asked Gilbert as I approached Anastasia's body with my brother beside me.

"I don't know," I pick up a stick "Poke her,"

My brother takes the stick and pokes her. Her lovely blonde hair is covered in blood and from her mouth blood dripped. Her hands were out stretched and her legs leaning on one angle. She almost looked like an angle with her eyes closed and so peaceful.

"I know she tried to kill me but, I hope her spirit is safe." I say.

"Me too, she was a special girl…before she started to go psychotic…" Antonio said hugging me from behind.

"Call an ambulance," Gilbert said and he looked at her. Touching her face where there was no blood, "She is so pretty, even at her moment of death…"

"I hope I can die that gracefully, falling out of a window after getting kicked."

"No you won't die at all," said Antonio "I'll be there waiting."

"I love you!" I say to him "and I love you bro! Gilbert…I love you as a friend!"

"We love you too!" My bother said giving me thumbs up.

Gilbert nodded.

"Epic…" I mumbled and looked up at the moon.

I finally have Antonio, I saved me and my friends and of course my bro, I held a gun, showed my kick-ass skills and there's a crescent moon…this day is by far beyond words special…


	4. Scariest Child in the world 1

**This time we are pretending Belarus is French and Belgium and Hungary are Austrian! :D**

* * *

Katyusha's body was taken away last year in an ambulance and again the government was on me. I was interviewed by the head of the California police.

"So you're the girl who saved Russia in 2011/2012 on New Year's Eve?" he asked me through his glasses.

"That's right." I answered

"Primarily France was building a base to conquer Russia, which is a waste because Russia doesn't even have a good military or navy!" he laughed and I looked away not really finding anything amusing. He stopped and cleared his throat "Well anyway, France was trying a bit too hard and failed…by a girl from Australia,"

I nodded "Okay and then you set off a firecracker and everything burned down on the inside. You were extremely injured, shot in the arm, bloody hands ect." Again I nodded "And that girl Anastasia was just out for revenge?"

"I think so; I don't believe there was any other devotion except avenging her father I killed." I explained.

"So she didn't say anything about talking California as a hostile country base?"

I began to laugh "What's the point! You don't even have a navy or military like Russia!"

Another cop busted the door open "This girl just saved England!"

I slapped my forehead. May as well be a world hero now. "Explain."

"Anastasia was found to have a kind of bomb reactor in her body," The bomb was planted in England. The way the bomb was activated was by drinking blood. Anastasia must have wanted to drink your blood,"

Both the head of police and I almost puked. Drinking my blood and setting off a bomb to detonate England! How sick!

"Well, at least its okay now, England says he will pay a flight first class to any country you wish and if you choose England you'll get to meet the queen!" The other cop told me.

Whoa! Meet the queen! England really wanted to thank me! "But if you go to England you can only take one person, if you go to any other country you'll be able to take up to four people, first class," I looked stunned.

Meet the queen or agree with Gilbert, Antonio (My new boyfriend! HAPPPINESS!) And my bro to go to another country…I'll probably be saving that country as well…

I had made my choice, I was sitting on the suitcase Antonio had with him. I was half-asleep, wait for the final plane to Austria! Gilbert, my brother, Antonio and I decide to go to Austria! I couldn't wait! The first class was so nice! I loved the care and attention you got. You might actually be able to sleep in there and beside I was next to Antonio, which made everything better! The only sad part was in Autumn, it's still too cold for me…  
"I'm so glad you chose not to go to England and meet the queen!" my brother says tapping my back and even with that light force I almost pass out.

"I'm grateful too! Who needs to see that old lady! All she has is a lot of money and a crown!" Gilbert said brightly obviously not half tired like me.

"I have a lot of money too since I saved Russia and California and England," I yawned half was though it and then Antonio pulled on my arm making me stand up.

"Austria, just think of that," he said.

I mumbled something even I didn't hear but he laughed. Upon boarding the plane, I began to drift off sleeping in the chairs, much nicer than economy, I'm so sorry that I had to tell you…

When I woke up I found myself in a comfortable bed. I was almost freaking out and slipped off the bed just like I did in California while I was drunk.

"Are you alright?" asked Antonio.

"Oh-yeah," I mumbled

When I didn't get up, Antonio came to help me up, dragging me by the shoulders to my feet. He picked me up and lay me on the bed as though I were dead.

"That's creepy," I told him.

"I know, I'll leave you here now," he laughs and sits in front of me on the bed watching T.V. I wait a while before I come behind him putting my arm around him, and looking at the T.V over him.

"What do you want?" he asked. "Aren't you tired?"

"Oh, I'm very tired," I told him "But I love you,"

"I'm sure you do," he turned around "Because I love you,"

I spoke in Russian to him "I don't see why you didn't say so sooner,"

He replied in Russian "We'll it was fun just being friends, but now it's better,"

I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep all over again…

**~Time Skip!~**

Gilbert opened the door for me, "Thank-you!" I said

"No problem,"

We both walked backstage of the Austria orchestra rehearsals. Only two were allowed to go backstage, Gilbert and I both loved classical music so it was us who went together. The orchestra was practicing right now. I looked through the curtains and listened. There were about five cellists, nineteen violists, four clarinets, four flutes and one piano.

I couldn't see who was behind the piano but she or he played really nicely.

"Don't you play clarinet?" I ask Gilbert

"Yeah, I've been playing for a while,"

"When we meet them you should ask,"

"Only if you ask about cello,"

"I did play cello, but it kept breaking!"

It was true in year nine I played cello and it was liked haunted! Its strings would snap easily and I'd fail at playing it! I wanted to join the Austrian orchestra but I was never good enough to.

"Neither will ask then, we'll just wait for them to finish meet them give them compliments and get out!"

"Don't you like the music?" I ask

"It's good yeah but…I could play better you know,"

I laughed "That's why I suggested for you to play for them!"

"Oh shut-up Australia!"

And I did shut-up. The music began to cease and I heard some people talking.

"Wow, Natalia is a really good pianist," Someone says

"I know, what do you think the saviour of Russia will think?" asks another with an Austrian accent.

They were talking about me and I started to wonder who Natalia was. The two came from the curtain "Oh you are Russia savour ja?" asked the cellist with the Austrian accent.

"Yes," I said wishing I could meet Natalia.

"I'm Elizaveta and this is Bella, we're the best in the orchestra, also Natalia, she'll be here in a moment," Elizaveta was the Austrian accent cellist and Bella was one of the flutes in the orchestra.

"Okay, this is Gilbert," I said to the pointing at Gilbert and he waved "he came with me,"

"Alright, that is nice," Elizaveta was saying clapping her hands and suddenly a little girl came from behind the curtains backstage yelling "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

She looked at me and Gilbert and said "Who are these clowns?"

"Natalia, have respect, this is the girl who saved Russia and her friend Gilbert,"

Natalia looked at me with sharp eyes. She was the pianist? She was so little so cute so…

"I DON'T LIKE THEM! OUT OF MY ORCHESTRA!" she was so bratty…

"Miss Natalia!" Elizaveta said putting her hands on her hips.

"You were also the one who killed the woman Anastasia," said Natalia quietly

"Well I had to you see, she tried to kill me so…"

Natalia was quiet and then said "I'm impressed you managed to kill her, it seemed like such a hard job since she had a gun and could of put you to sleep…"

We all stood there this child was so morbid…Gilbert put his hand on my shoulder "We should leave now, Antonio and your brother will be waiting,"

I nodded terrified of Natalia "Listen," Elizaveta said "I will come visit you, show you all, including your friends who did not come today around Austria, I cannot wait, I'll be there later tonight!"

"Ah, yes our tour of Austria!" Gilbert says kind of pushing me behind him as though he was afraid Natalia, who was staring at me without blinking, was about to kill me. Again I say she is terrifying.

"Yes, I'll meet you at your hotel yes?" asks Elizaveta

"Yep sounds perfect," Gilbert says

"Good bye!" I shout

"Later tonight!" shouted Gilbert

"Alf-vidasen!" shouted Elizaveta

"We'll see you later!" I also heard Bella shout,

"DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK!" I hear Natalia scream after us.

After she yelled that it only took me a minute to get out and then Gilbert following me out. He closed the door and said "Are you alright?" he was panting and it was like I was injured.

"Cripes, that kid is terribly creepy!" I panted.

"Ah, nah! All kids are raised to be absolute freaks!" he said

"But she is kind of cute!"

"Let's just get outta here! That was creepy!" Gilbert took me by the hand and led me away.

I felt weird when he held my hand but kept walking until we got back.

Back in the warmth of the hotel I told Antonio and my brother about Natalia. "Aw, I'll protect you from that little girl!" Antonio hugged me and kissed me.

"Not funny! That little girl was like "could of put you to sleep…" AND IT WAS HORRORFING!"

"Yeah, Natalia worries me a bit," Gilbert said

"Don't be stupid, she just said that to scare you!" said my brother

"WELL IT WORKED!" I shouted.

My brother rolled his eyes "Is Elizaveta pretty?" he asked

"Huh?" I asked.

My brother cleared his throat "I mean, what time is Elizaveta coming?"

I looked at Gilbert, since Antonio was hugging me, and smiled sneakily "Do you want to be introduced to a girl?" I asked

"Well, yeah…I guess,"

"Fair enough!' I say "Everyone deserves happiness! Gilbert, there's always Bella,"

"She seemed a bit…quiet," he was suspecting her of a crime…

"True though, maybe she'll come with Elizaveta and you can be properly introduced,"

"Dream on," Gilbert says

**~Time Skipper!~**

That night we were all ready. My brother paid special attention and made sure he looked especially good. I wore a dress but it was so cold! I needed tights and a coat.

Antonio looked fine as well. I just wish we could have stayed longer. Elizaveta knocked on the door and my brother dashed to open it "Hello, are you Elizaveta!" He said immediately but there was no one there, he looked down and Natalia was standing there wearing a hat with a feather that was black and an entire body black coat which was very creepy. No one said anything.

"Natalia!" I heard Elizaveta shout.

"Your parents left you in my care so please be good!" she lectured "Hello, everyone I am Elizaveta,"

"I'm Matthew," said my brother without much thought he shook her hand and he looked like he was dreaming.

"Antonio, ja?" she asks pointing to Antonio.

"Yes," he shook Elizaveta's hand too.

"Well I'm Elizaveta as you know, come follow me a coach waits outside!"

"Wait!" I called "Bella didn't come,"

Elizaveta looked really sad "Bella had to stay because the composers wanted her to write a song specifically for clarinet flute mix, I was thinking of going alone but Natalia is here too, don't worry she will behave now!"

"Indeed I shall," she looked at Antonio and gave him a kind of death glare.

"Let's go," I gently tugged on Elizaveta's arm. My brother had to walk next to her and definitely sit next to her in the coach. Two horses were pulling the coach a white horse and brown horse. I pat both of them and the coach driver said "My English is no good but the horses are names are Mozart and Steren,"

"Wow, they are beautiful," I say slowly

"Well care for them," he said

"I see, Ich liebe sie," I said.

He laughed and nodded "Come on," Antonio shouted to me and I jumped in. sadly next to Natalia.

"Hello, Natty," I say

"My name is Natalia," she corrected.

"I understand, please excuse me," I say even more politely than is needed to a child her age.

She nodded.

"Elizaveta, you look beautiful tonight," My brother started.

"Why thank-you, you look dashing too,"

"You play the cello?"

"Yes, I've been playing for a couple of years now," she says

"My sister played cello too, but I bet you could play better,"

Elizaveta laughed "You are quiet funny," she says.

"It's true though,"

"May I have your number?" she asks

I nudge Antonio and he smiles silently, I look at Gilbert who sat next to my brother he was also smiling.

Natalia rested her arms on my thighs, she was so silent I didn't notice and screamed.

"Are you okay?" asks Antonio holding my hand.

"Oh, Natalia, don't do that again! Scaring me like that was not funny!"

My brother was laughing "You got scared by Natalia?"

Natalia shot my brother a look and he looked back at her suddenly all quiet and stuff.

"Uh, I'm taking you to a restaurant after the tour," says Elizaveta.

"That is very nice of you," I continue the conversation "Which restaurant?"

"Finest I could find Lady Maddie's Place,"

"That sounds perfect!" my brother shouted.

"Oh I hope they have soup!" I continue

"Oh yes, most definitely, it is a pretty dark place though they have all these fairy lights on the ceiling so it's a bit dark,"

"That's fine, no one here is scared of the dark," Gilbert said.

"I'm not either," said Natalia.

It was quiet again so I said "Great! We can all go! What are you showing us first Elizaveta?"

**~Time Skipper!~**

Austria is absolutely amazing!

A beautiful small country! If you ever want to go to Europe, visit Austria, it has a very beautiful church and the palace! The palace is astonishing! Lovely in all corners! I love it!

Now we were going to that restaurant!

As we were walking Natalia grabbed my hand. I got shocked again and looked down at the little girl who's eyes pierced me.

Antonio held my other hand and he looked at Natalia too, "Elizaveta," he called

Elizaveta had her arm wrapped around my brothers "Yes?"

Antonio whispered to her "Is Natalia a terrorist or is she just being a very absurd young child."

Elizaveta let go of my brother and whispered something to Antonio and nodded. Antonio looked a bit sad and then he said to Natalia "Natalia, I hear you're a piano genius,"

"What about it Antonio?" she asked.

"It's just you're so young,"

We sat down at a table. "Ever since the leading man at the orchestra adopted me…I played the piano,"

I slammed my hand on the table in shock. Natalia was adopted! That's why she always acted so cold…I pity her now.

"BUT MY HISTORY IS NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS! HOW CAN YOU ASK SUCH THINGS ANTONIO?" Natalia yelled at him.

I looked at Gilbert and he was staring at Natalia. "Natalia, you lead us to the answer you began to talk if anything,"

Natalia stared at him and lifted her head on a slight angle. "Please Natalia you promised to be good!" Elizaveta begged

"Elizaveta, I will find the girl who murdered my dad, my sister left me after working in the military for so long, she's dead too," Natalia looked up at me. "I just wanted sympathy!"

She collapsed into me and began to cry. I pat her on the back not sure how to handle it…

"Elizaveta, will I see you again?" my brother asked before she left.

"Of course, I am your tour guide, tomorrow we will go to the palace in day light, we will have a special tour of the entire castle!"

"Elizaveta, I know it may be early but, you are like the girl I've waited for half my life,"

"Words of love…after tomorrow come to the orchestra and I will play a song of love on the cello!"

Natalia held my hand so tight her nails dug into my skin.

"Natalia, lass uns gehen," Elizaveta called Jacquline.

Natalia looked at me and then let go of my hand I quickly began to move away.

"Argh, half the skin on my hand has been torn!"

* * *

**Ich Lieben Sie-I love them**

**Steren-Star**

**Guys everything I wrote about Austria is true! Amazing country! I visted there three times because half my family live there and I was amazed by it! Go see the palace! Amazing beauty beholds!**


	5. Scariest Child in the world 2

I rubbed my torn hand which Natalia scratched. Antonio held my hand, looking at the cuts.

"What is with her and you?" asked Gilbert

"She was adopted…she just wants attention," I don't know how I defended her. She came close to cutting my hand off!

"But she's been trying to murder you theses past days, ever since you meet she's been staring at you and looking at you so intently whenever she says her sister's dead,"

"Maybe I just remind her of her sister!" I said "Leave Natalia alone! She's just a child!" I closed the door and went inside.

I didn't want to admit how scared I was of a child. I washed my hand and most of the blood went down the drain. I wrapped a bandage around, just so I'd look awesome tomorrow.

"Hey are you asleep?" I heard Gilbert ask me.

"No not really, what's up?" I sat up and he sat down on my bed almost straight away.

"Natalia!" he said quickly

"Still?" I asked.

I felt Gilbert reach for my hand. He held my hand sincerely and he took the bandages off slowly.

Even though he was proving a point it was kind of awkward.

He pulled the bandage off, my skin way now even more swollen than it was before I had put the bandage on. "Does a normal child do this?" he asked me.

"I told you what I think!" I hissed at him. I didn't bother to put the bandage back on. I just rolled over.

"But don't you see?" he asked

"What?" I shout "She wants to kill me?"

"She might," he said in undertone.

I was quiet. No way. Gilbert was being an idiot. If Natalia would want me did she would have done a lot worse than hold my hand too tight.

"Go to bed," I told him

"But-"

"BED!" I shouted.

I felt Gilbert stand up and leave. I wish I didn't yell, but he deserved it I guess…I hope he won't say any of his crazy theory that Natalia wants to kill me.

* * *

Elizaveta was late. She came with Bella and Natalia running after her. "So sorry we're late!" Elizaveta said immediately running to my brother and put a peck on his cheek.

"Why are you so late?" Gilbert asked he was always so intent on discovering everything about Natalia.

"Bella had to finish her project and then Natalia was yelling at the conductor…he is so sad…he treasures Natalia and lately she's been so mean to everyone in the orchestra!" Elizaveta said in a rush sadly.

Bella was quiet; I knew very well she played the flute. "Bella, we never properly introduced,"

She smiled my way "Well I play the flute, aside from Elizaveta I take care of Natalia as well," I wanted to say something about myself but she said "I know, Australian, saved Russia, England and California from the French."

"Oh, everyone knows that, don't they?" I ask

"Indeed," she nodded.

"Where are we going today?" my brother asks Elizaveta.

"Vell', I considered and I thought it'd be nice to take you all to the orchestra! You can meet the conductor Roderich Edelstein,"

Natalia looked away at his name. I was guessing she knew she hurt him.

We left to the Orchestra house. No one practicing, only the conductor stayed, tuning cello's violins and clarinets. We entered and Elizaveta looked at him. "I bought some guests!"

The conductor Roderich Edelstein had stylish brown hair and fancy glasses, he looked handsome with the way he walked and looked twenty-two.

"Elizaveta you know I'm strict with discipline and behaviour!"

"I know, but only Gilbert and the fine lady from Australia came and I really wanted them to see!"

Roderich still looked a bit angry but when he looked at Elizaveta he stopped and said "Roderich Edelstein, you are the Russian, English and Californian saviour?"

"Oh yes, no one knows me by anything else." I laughed

"With such extraordinary stories, everyone should know," he said

"I think everyone knows,"

Roderich smiled "Bella, you haven't finished your composition of the flute,"

Bella looked disoriented "I did! I thought it sound very good!"

"But it doesn't mix in with clarinet that you also created, especially with Natalia's piano, it should sound harmonious," Bella didn't say anymore she left.

"Alright then, you wanted to hear music?" asked Roderich.

"We just came by Elizaveta's invitation," Antonio looked at me then Elizaveta and then a cello, resting on the bench.

"Well nothing better than to ask if you play instruments too!" Roderich exclaimed

Everyone looked at me and Gilbert. I shuffled to my right closer to Antonio "Well, I used to play cello," I look down at the floor.

"I play clarinet!" Gilbert loved clarinet. He'd never admit but the clarinet was his deepest passion.

"Ah, I have a cello here and a clarinet in the back! I'll get the clarinet!" Roderich left.

"Do you remember any songs on cello?" asked Elizaveta her eyes also like Gilbert's; her passion was the cello and my brother.

"I can remember all the easy ones, twinkle twinkle and some song by Mozart." I picked up the cello and proceeded in tightening the bow. "Is it tuned," I mumbled to myself plucking the strings. I sat down and had the cello which was just smaller than me.

I play a simple bridge scale before going into the sympathy by Mozart. Roderich came in and he stares in bewilderment. I stop suddenly embarrassed.

"Why did you stop!" he hands the clarinet to Gilbert, "That was amazing! Can you play a faster pace though?"

"I can try," I whispered and I played it all over again. I didn't consider how long it's been. I loved the cello, at a time it was my passion too. I loved sitting in my room reading every note that came along and the scars on my thighs of how it dug in, I missed it.

I was a bit carried away and I played faster. I just dreamed on about me childhood cello. Suddenly I felt something snap my face.

I stopped and held my eye where it hit me. "Are you alright?" asked Antonio.

Roderich took the cello and Antonio held one of my hands. "My eye hurts," I state the obvious

"Wow, a cello string never snaps enough to hit the player in the eye," Elizaveta said.

"Well, If she can save Russia, I think a lot of things are possible," Gilbert said

"Gilbert," Antonio said and he laughed

"What? It's true!" he laughed

"I almost died that day!" I yelled and kept a hand over my eye.

"But you didn't," said Antonio

"So shut-up," Gilbert said.

Everyone laughed except Elizaveta and Roderich "I do not understand how telling one to quiet in such a rude way is funny," said Elizaveta

"No, it's a joke after I saved Russia." I said I dabbed my eye, tears were streaming down and it burned.

"I'll take the cello to get a new string, Elizaveta get something for her eye," Cristian took my cello, well not my cello but it was still very beautiful and I did love it even if my eye was hit.

"I'll go then,"

"I'll go with you!" Natalia shouted as she followed Elizaveta.

No one moved "Should I be worried?" asked my brother.

"Why?" asked Antonio.

"Natalia just followed Elizaveta into a house filled with weapons," my brother said.

"Like I told Gilbert, you're all being silly,"

A scream was echoed through the corridors. Gilbert shot me a look. I took Antonio's hand; I was blind in my right eye so I held myself close to him. Three of us ran in the corridors and followed the scream that followed. It was suddenly silent. We didn't know which way to go.

Gilbert who seemed a lot keener to find out everything that was happening began to open a door, creaking. He looked over the door and opened it fully "You have to see, but beware it maybe disturbing," He moved into the room and everyone else walked in as well.

Even with that one eye I saw clearly. Elizaveta was dead. Blood was coving a lot of her surrounding area. Elizaveta lay on her stomach and her arm rested by her head as though she still had a sweet memory drifting in her mind. A cello bow covered in blood and on a couch was Natalia shifting and looking at us all.

"It wasn't me who killed her," She whispered.

"Who was it then, Natalia?" yelled Gilbert.

"Me of course," Bella came from behind the door and rested against it for a while and laughed. Her hands were covered with blood.

"How did you kill her? How could you…kill her?" my brother demands, sadness rises in his voice and I can tell he wanted to grab Elizaveta and cry.

"Relatively easy, Natalia tripped her and I finished her by stabbing her to death, with her beloved cello's bow!"

As much as I love Antonio I threw his hands away and I felt my own tears rise, in both of my eyes. "You killed her with her own love," I shout.

Bella slams the door shut and it is hard to see anything. "Yes, such a shame, but I needed to kill her before you,"

"Why?" I yelled.

"She was becoming too sneaky," Natalia said and we all turned. Everyone had forgotten about her but now everyone stared at her. She stood in a place where there was no blood covering the floor. "I wanted to kill, Lady of Australia, but Elizaveta, lurked in the shadows, got Roderich who was like a father to me involved, noticing I was becoming more wicked."

Natalia shuffled away and drew a gun. "Natalia…why?" I ask, scared I couldn't see and this little girl was holding a gun I was too afraid to move.

"You killed papa and sis, in other words my dad! Mommy left us and then dad took care of us, Anastasia like my dad joined the war zone, after dad died she said she'd avenge him, but I was of no use so she sent me to an Austrian orphanage, promising after both you and London were down, she'd come back,

"She never did, and then I waited, I got aggressive, on the news I saw her getting taken away, I couldn't believe my sister had broken her promise and then I saw you, the murders!" Natalia was crying as she looked up. "I have never been like my sister and father to resort to violence, but you took them away from me!"

"Wait!" Gilbert said "What about Elizaveta and Roderich?"

"I RAN FROM THE ORPHANGE! Roderich…HE SAVED ME! I ran all the way here….he took pity, taught me music, but he'll never be like the father you took!" Natalia cried and she shot in my direction.

Gilbert pushed me and backed up. Bella also drew a gun and wrapped an arm around Gilbert's neck, holding the gun at his temple.

"Stand down, or I will kill him,"

I gasped. Gilbert, my child hood friend, no, don't kill him. I sat on my knees and held my hands up. Bella kicked Gilbert and he fell to the floor, just knocked out. She grabbed my hair and began to drag me. I didn't say anything just grinded my teeth.

"And Natalia, kill her?" she asked.

Instead of pointing a gun at me, Bella pulled my hair and pointed the gun at Antonio; Natalia had the gun pointed at me. I feel onto my knees and I started to cry. Natalia pulled the trigger but my bother hit her hand upwards. The bullet hit Bella on the forehead. Bella gasped and she fell backward onto the floor.

My brother didn't stop. He slapped Natalia on the face so hard, Natalia spun around and the gun flew off. She cried and started to run. She pushed Antonio and then she left.

"Where did she go?" I asked.

My brother wasn't with us, he was alongside Elizaveta. Roderich came running.

Natalia was reported. My brother wept for Elizaveta who was having her funeral soon. I was getting proper attention on my eye and Gilbert felt like a terrible person for letting Natalia escape.

"It wasn't your fault Gilbert, at least we managed to kill that idiot Bella, well my brother did anyway…through Natalia,"

"Well do you believe Natalia's insane now?" Antonio asked me.

"Definitely," I said

Now I could see that the child was a murderer and a good one at that too. I felt so sad that my brother lost Elizaveta. She was a lovely girl and she would be missed. With Natalia out to get me, I'd have to find her first.


End file.
